For many years there has been an increasing awareness of the need for safe and comfortable juvenile furniture. With government safety laws establishing mandatory seat belt and juvenile car seat regulations, a wide variety of children's car seats have been designed to comfortably restrain and protect infants and small children during transportatin in various vehicles. There has also been a substantial increase in the types or varieties of stroller units available for transporting babies and small children from place to place without physically carrying them, as when parents are shopping or the like.
In low budget families, especially in the case of two working parents with separate cars, the ready accessibility and convenience of having two car seats and two separate stroller units can be expensive. It is recognized that there is a duplication of expense in that the structure of both conventional car seats and stroller units have a seating structure and restraining mechanism for holding the child. In addition, there is always the inconvenience of removing the child from the car seat and retrieving the stroller unit from the auto trunk and setting it up (and vice versa) at each place the parent goes during a shopping trip and on other occasions. Such procedure can become awkward or frustrating to a parent on a multiple stop trip.